The Bridge of Khazad'Doom
by Zephineange
Summary: TRADUCTION "Quel est ton nom ?" "Quelle est ta quête ?" "Quelle est la vitesse de pointe d'un Nazgul ?" Ou quand la Communauté de l'Anneau fait face à un vieillard étrange...


**The Bridge of (Khazad)'Doom**

**(Traduction)**

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! En attendant d'autres productions originales, voici une petite traduction sans prétention d'une fic anglaise que j'ai particulièrement adorée et que je vous laisse découvrir par vous même (en espérant que mes débuts en matière de traduction ne sont pas trop désastreux... ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Alors... Je ne possède ni les personnages, qui sont en grande partie à J.R.R. Tolkien (sans qui l'heroic fantasy ne serait qu'une succession de romans de gare) et aux Monty Python (pour le Vieil Homme Desséché). L'idée de base appartient aux Monty Python (encore une fois), puisque cette fic est une parodie d'une scène d'un de leur meilleur film, j'ai nommé _Sacré Graal_. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il est fortement recommandé d'avoir vu le film (ou la scène en question) avant de lire cette fic... Je crains que ce ne soit beaucoup moins drôle sinon... ^^ Enfin, je ne possède pas l'histoire, je me contente de la traduire, la véritable auteure étant la talentueuse Ariana Deralte. Donc pour les bilingues parlant anglais couramment, je vous encourage fortement d'aller lire cette fic dans sa version originale...

**Petite info :** Comme il n'y a aucun cadre spatio-temporel dans cette fic, je vais situer un peu les choses avant, ça vaut mieux... La Communauté arrive devant un pont enjambant un précipice. Afin de pouvoir le traverser, ils doivent répondre aux questions que va leur poser un vieillard. S'ils se trompent, ils tombent dans le précipice et meurent, sinon, ils peuvent traverser.

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vieil Homme Desséché :<strong> ...devez me donner les solutions de ces trois questions. _(Aragorn s'avance.)_

Quel est ton nom ?

**Aragorn :** Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Héritier d'Isildur. Aussi connu sous le nom de Grands-Pas, Dunadan, Mamour...

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** D'accord, d'accord _(sourire rusé)_... Mamour. _(La Communauté entière pouffe de rire...enfin, pour ceux qui ne le faisaient pas déjà.)_ Quelle est ta quête ? _(Aragorn réfléchit.)_

**Aragorn :** Eh bien, techniquement, je fait route pour le Gondor afin d'aider à résister au Mordor. Mais j'aide également ces demi-portions dans leur quête.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** _(ricane de manière malveillante)_ Et quelle...est ta couleur préférée ? _(Musique dramatique.)_

**Aragorn :** Bleu pervenche. _(Nouveaux rires)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** C'est bon, fiche le camp. _(Aragorn traverse le pont. Pippin s'avance, mais seulement parce que Merry l'a poussé.)_

Quel est ton nom ?

**Pippin : **Pip – Je veux dire Pere – Arghhhhhh ! _(Pippin tombe dans le précipice.)_

**Gandalf :** Crétin de Touc. _(Boromir s'avance)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quel est ton nom ?

**Boromir :** Boromir, fils de Steward Denthor II.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quelle est ta quête ?

**Boromir :** Emmener Aragorn au Gondor, et fixer avidement l'anneau à l'occasion.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Que sont les Remmirath et où les trouvent-on ?

**Boromir :** Je ne sais – Arghhhhhh ! _(Boromir tombe dans le précipice. Legolas pouffe.)_

**Sam :** Je parie que tu ne savais pas non plus.

**Legolas :** Regarde et admire. _(Il s'avance.)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quel est ton nom ?

**Legolas :** Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, Prince des Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quelle est ta quête ?

**Legolas :** Viser juste, éblouir Gimli et avancer de manière classe pour tous les fans qui me regardent. _(Sourit à la caméra -ahem-)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** _(matant)_ Quel est ton signe ? _(Legolas a l'air effrayé.)_

**Legolas :** Capricorne.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quel est ton numéro de téléphone ?

**Legolas :** Ça fait quatre questions... _(Le vieil homme fronce les sourcils.)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** C'est bon, tu peux passer. _(Frodon s'avance.)_

Quel est ton nom ?

**Frodon :** Frodon Sacquet.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quelle est ta quête ?

**Frodon :** Amener l'Anneau Unique à la Montagne Noire et le détruire, tout en ayant l'air adorable durant le trajet.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** C'est bon. Passe. _(Frodon commence à traverser.)_

**Merry :** Hé, ça ne fait pas trois questions.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Il est le porteur de l'anneau.

**Merry :** Vous devez quand même lui poser trois questions.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** D'accord. Hé Frodon ! Quel peuple vit dans la Comté ? _(Frodon le dévisage, en se demandant si ce n'est pas une question piège.)_

**Frodon :** Les Hobbits ?

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Bonne chance pour ta quête. _(Le salue de la main. Sam court discrètement après lui. Personne ne le remarque. Merry s'approche.)_

Quel est ton nom ?

**Merry :** Meriadoc Brandebouc.

**Vieil Homme Desséché : **Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

**Merry :** _(ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis la referme et regarde fixement le vieil homme qui hausse les épaules)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** J'ai cru que je pourrais t'avoir sur celle là.

**Merry :** Rouge.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Et quelle est ta quête ?

**Merry :** Fournir des intermèdes comiques avec Pippin. _(Il se dépêche de traverser le pont avant que le vieil homme n'ait pu parler. Il ne reste plus que Gimli et Gandalf. Ils se regardent.)_

**Gimli :** On joue ça au bras de fer ?

**Gandalf :** _(sourire diabolique)_ Et si je te transformais en triton et te transportais dans ma poche ? _(Gimli s'avance.)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quel est ton nom ?

**Gimli :** Gimli, fils de Gloïn.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quelle est ta quête ?

**Gimli :** Aider Frodon et fournir des intermèdes comiques quand Pippin et Merry n'en ont pas la possibilité.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Pourquoi les noms de nains sont-il si difficiles à prononcer ?

**Gimli :** Et bien... _(Il se penche et chuchote à l'oreille du vieil homme. Le vieil homme le regarde.)_

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Vraiment ? _(Gimli acquiesce.)_ À plus tard alors. _(Gandalf s'avance.)_

Quel est ton nom ?

**Gandalf :** Gandalf le Gris, Mithrandir, Olorin etcaetera ad nauseum.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** Quelle est ta quête ?

**Gandalf :** Donner d'avisés conseils durant tout notre voyage, en plus, je sais faire des ronds de fumée.

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** _(lisant une fiche bristol.)_ Quelle est la vitesse de pointe d'un Nazgul ?

**Gandalf :** _(perplexe)_ Volant ou courant ?

**Vieil Homme Desséché :** _(cherchant dans ses notes)_ Je ne sais pas, cette satanée carte ne – Arghhhhhh !

**Gandalf :** Bon, ça c'est fait... _(Commence à traverser. Un morceau de la cape du vieil homme s'envole et s'enroule autour de sa jambe, le tirant vers le bas.)_ Fuyez pauvres fou ! Et sans lambiner... _(Les membres restant de la Communauté le regardent un instant, puis haussent les épaules et s'en vont.)_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (je ne le savais pas non plus avant de regarder dans une Encyclopédie...), les Remmirath sont une constellation d'étoiles connues sous le nom des Pleiades. La raison pour laquelle Legolas riait était que Remmirath est le nom elfique de cette constellation...

**NdT :** Voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ou une remarque, surtout si ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer en traduction... ^^ Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
